


Too Much Patience Is No Help

by WordsAblaze



Series: Thasmin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Thirteenth Doctor, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Period Cramps, Protective Thirteenth Doctor, Team TARDIS, Yaz's mum is indirect, hurt yasmin khan, insecure yaz, smol beans, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: (thw pt.4) Yaz’s cramps prove that you can sometimes create trouble for yourself by being too pure and good but all’s well that ends well… Written for prompt ‘angst’ in thasmin week 2019, enjoy!





	Too Much Patience Is No Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, which is not bad tbh, then spent so long formatting on tumblr mobile but it failed and I lost the changes I'd added on tumblr and I'm so annoyed but tired so this isn't perfect but here you go x

Cramps can curl up and die. 

They’re horrible and cruel and Yaz hates them to Ranksoor Av Kolos and back.

Even though she's well aware of the biological functions of cramps and all that, she can't help but hate them for the pain they refuse to stop giving her. 

As it is, she’s currently curled up on her bed, her body almost folded around a pillow she barely registers as she hums to herself, her eyes staying firmly shut as she blocks out the offensively bright light.

She’d planned to meet the Doctor tonight and now that plan’s gone down the drain. It doesn’t really matter, she knows that, because the Doctor is an actual Time Lord and the two of them can meet at any point, but it’s more a matter of principle than literal events. 

She’d been looking forward to this for the whole week. It had taken them four stressful days to solve the issue of those funny-looking little creatures whose names she cannot formulate no matter how hard she tries, and the Doctor had decided she’d give them some time in their ordinary lives before inviting them to another distant planet for an adventure. 

She’d wanted to spend a nice, peaceful evening with the Doctor because their relationship - which she’s pretty sure is more than friendship but she does need to confirm that with the Doctor just in case - is something that brings her happiness but no, she had to go and acquire cramps today of all days. 

When seven o’clock rolls by and rolls past, Yaz groans and shifts so she’s now facing the wall, not the window where the Doctor usually appears, pre-invited or not. 

A minute and a half later, she’s back to staring at the window, fiercely glaring at it as if it’s in league with her cramps and responsible for all her problems. 

Ten minutes later and remorse nags at her; she can’t actually command her body to move and she feels bad standing the Doctor up when she’d been the one to organise the whole thing anyway.

Twenty three minutes later and she’s starting to worry because the Doctor is usually overly punctual with this sort of thing and what if something bad has happened to her while Yaz is just lying on her bed, doing nothing?

Thirty three minutes later sees her getting angry; isn’t she even worth checking up on if she’s missing?

Thirty four minutes later, however, she’s berating herself for even thinking that. The Doctor has repeatedly told her that she’s one of the most important people in the universe and that she is worth everything and then some; how can she even doubt something as heartfelt and sincere as that?

Fifty two minutes later, she realises that she’d literally frowned herself into a restless nap from which she wakes with something heavy and uneasy settling in her stomach. Or maybe that’s just the cramps…

An hour later and there may or may not be tears in her eyes but there’s nobody else to see her and bring about embarrassment so it’s fine. 

Seventy minutes later and she’s genuinely unsure what to feel. She’s starting to doubt whether or not she’d been thinking of the right day at all. What if this was all a misunderstanding and she was overreacting like an immature toddler?

Just as she’s about to give up and flop onto the floor in attempt to be sure of something - the floor is usually a constant in her life, except that one time the Doctor had taken them to a planet where floors were outlawed - and try to clear her mind, there’s a subtle commotion outside her bedroom door. 

She frowns, clutching the pillow a little tighter and staring at her door, attempting to try and figure out what’s going on behind it. She can hear her mum talking to someone in an attempt at a hushed voice but she’s not really sure what’s being said or who it’s being said to anyway. 

A couple of minutes later, just as her cramps worsen and she squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her jaw, there’s a small knock on her room door. 

The pain takes a second to pass, after which she squints at her door, wondering if she’d imagined it due to her pain- but no, there it is again, determined but… shy?

“C’m’n,” she manages, well aware that she’s just broken every law of the English, most importantly the one that dictates you actually need to use words, but she doesn’t really care because it’s probably her mum offering her tea and her mum knows her well enough to know what that means. 

Except her mum says nothing as the door is pushed open. Weird.

“Yaz?” a hesitant, gentle voice asks, and a familiar face that definitely does not belong to her mum pokes itself into her bedroom.

Oh. 

 _Oh_.

“Doctor?” Yaz exclaims, then winces when that somehow upsets her insides.

A look of panic flashes across the Doctor’s face and she’s kneeling by Yaz’s bed in an instant, a cool hand on Yaz’s forehead.

Without meaning to, Yaz lets out a relieved sigh, the coolness of the Doctor’s skin a change from the way her skin seems to be burning the pain away. It’s just cold enough to settle her nerves without causing discomfort. 

Only then does she notice the faint smell of damp.

Yaz glances up properly for the first time and gasps when she realises the Doctor is just one step away from being soaking wet, her beautiful hair still beautiful but curled and dripping ever so slightly, and her clothes slightly damp, which seems impossible but it’s likely she’d dried them as best as she could with the sonic to avoid getting Yaz’s mum’s new carpet wet. 

“Hi, Yaz,” the Doctor murmurs softly, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on Yaz’s cheek.

Blushing, Yaz pushes aside the way that soothes her pain and looks outside, chiding herself for not even remotely realising how heavily it’s raining. “Were you outside?” she mumbles.

The Doctor looks at the floor bashfully before shrugging. “I used to- I mean, I’ve had a few, uh, friends? Do you call them friends? Oh, that’s not important, I mean to say I know that people like to take their time getting ready, right? I thought you were just doing the same so I-”

“For over an hour?” Yaz interrupts, her heart breaking slightly at this revelation of how the Doctor had been patiently waiting in the harsh rain for _her_.

The Doctor shrugs again. “It’s not like it’d be the first time. I’m so sorry I didn’t realise you were here! And in pain! You must think I’m so rude, mustn't you?” 

Yaz shakes her head, despite the waves of pain that travel through her at the movement. “No, no, I thought- I thought you’d become preoccupied with something more important…”

Even as she says it, she knows it’s a mistake. The Doctor’s eyes flash with something so sharp, so intense, that it can’t even be called plain old hurt anymore. Immediately, she opens her mouth to apologise but the Doctor shakes her head softly, simply pushing Yaz’s hair away from her eyes with a small smile.

“Did I forget to tell you that I care for you more than most things in the universe?” The Doctor asks gently, something like regret laced in her tone.

That stings almost as much as it warms her heart. 

Yaz’s eyes water again; she’d messed up. She’s messed up so bad and the Doctor is hurting and it’s all her fault because she couldn’t tolerate stupid little cramps when the Doctor had done so much for her and she wishes she could go back in time and undo the past hour she’d wasted because she was so childish and-

“Your mind is spinning lies about how you’ve done something wrong, isn’t it?” The Doctor asks, raising an eyebrow. “I can practically hear how hard you’re overthinking this.” 

Yaz just shakes her head. “Doctor, I’m so sorry, I-” 

“I know,” the Doctor assures her, and Yaz manages to believe her. 

Another small kiss planted on her forehead later, the Doctor smiles widely. “So, how about some confusing stories to distract you from your pain?” 

Somehow, Yaz lets out a weak, grateful chuckle. “That sounds perfect, actually.” 

“So it sounds like you?” the Doctor asks innocently, as if that wouldn’t cause Yaz’s heart to skip a beat.

She half-heartedly elbows the Doctor, an unstoppable smile on her face as the two of them settle, Yaz curling around an actual human- uh, actual Time Lord this time, rather than a pillow. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles again, locking gazes with the Doctor for a second before finding her hand and running her index finger over the small scars on her hands. It’s become a habit of hers to do so, she’s not even really sure why.  

A moment later, the Doctor replies with: “I love you too.” 

Suffice to say, hearing those words is _definitely_ worth the occasional torment of their awkward love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another day done! Don't know if I'll be able to do any more but we'll see...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
